<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dream Act by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405912">A Dream Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream-Matched [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 18, people find out who their 'Dream-Match' is. With his birthday coming up, Stiles doesn't want to wait to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream-Matched [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dream Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know who my Dreamer is, don’t you?” His father froze in the act of eating, staring at Stiles over the table.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t try to hedge on me, old man – I know you know who my Dreamer is!”</p><p>“Stiles – “</p><p>“Don't Stiles me – I know the latest registrations came through and I’m 18 next month. That means my name is on there and you KNOW who my Dreamer is!”</p><p>“It would be extremely unethical for me to speak to you about confidential records, and can I just say, I’m unimpressed with you attempting to use my job as an ‘in’”.</p><p>“You talk like I don’t know that you and Mom <b>both</b> bribed someone to let you know who your Dreamer was! I’ve heard the whole story, about how romantic it all was that it turned out to be your best friend in the whole world, so don’t go there! Dad – I am <i>begging</i> you to tell me – I cannot exist another day without knowing!”</p><p>“That’s hyperbole even for you. Stiles – your birthday is less than three weeks away. Can’t you just wait like everyone else?”</p><p>“Everyone else WHO? Jackson is going to be dream-matched with Lydia; if Scott and Allison aren’t a dream-match, then fate is falling on its ass somewhere! Erica and Boyd are practically <i>married</i> so I don’t think they care who they’re dream-matched! I’m the only one amongst my friends who gives a shit about this who doesn’t have a clue and it’s not fair!” Stiles knew he was being childish with his last statement, but really, sometimes his dad was unnecessarily stuck on rules. </p><p>“Not <b>all</b> of your friends, Stiles.” Stiles accepted the rebuke for what it was. Derek wasn’t all gung-ho about finding out who his Dream-match was, and the blame for that lay on Kate Argent’s shoulders. When she turned 18, she’d informed everyone that she was dream-matched with Derek and tried to hustle through a speedy wedding, even though Derek was only 16 at the time. Of course, it turned out that she and her father had merely been trying to get their hands on the Hale fortune – bribes had changed hands, a certain Chemistry teacher had provided experimental drugs in an attempt to fool the tests and it had been a whole thing. Derek had been traumatised – not a little by the fact that he detested Kate Argent from the time he met her. Fortunately, his uncle Peter had stepped in, intimidated, terrorised and generally just acted like, well, himself, and managed to figure out the whole scam before it got too far.</p><p>Of course, since then, there had been a tightening of regulations from the Government, and now blood-testing completed when everyone hit the age of 15 meant that there was a National Register of Dream-matches and it wasn’t possible to falsify such things any more. Unfortunately for Stiles, Danny had flat out refused to hack into the government database, even though Stiles knew for a fact that Danny was more than capable of sliding into that baby, grabbing the required information and slipping out again before anyone even noticed. Which is why Stiles was stuck bribing his father with lean cuts of steak – which didn’t seem to be working.</p><p>“If you’re doing this just so you can boast to your friends – “</p><p>“So, they’re a hotty then? I mean, they must be if you think I’d be running around boasting about it!”</p><p>“Stiles – “</p><p>“Oh my God – tell me it’s not Jackson! I mean, he’s the only hotty I can think of right off the top of my head, but I will lose my shit if it turns out to be Jackson!”</p><p>“Language! And no, it’s not Jackson!”</p><p>“A-ha! So you <b>do</b> know who it is!!”</p><p>“What if your Dream-match wants to be the one to tell you? Or is worried about your reaction – have you considered that? Just leave it alone, Stiles. You’ll find out when you’re meant to and not before.”</p>
<hr/><p>“He doesn’t understand, Derek – what if my Dream-match doesn’t want <i>me</i>?” Lying back on his bed, arms folded under his head, Stiles considered just how bad things could get. “They could reject me in front of the whole school. Or worse, just not acknowledge I exist! I could find out on my 18th birthday and be <i>crushed</i> because they might have known for ages and just not wanted anything to do with me!”</p><p>“Stiles, it would take a semi to crush you!”</p><p>“Heh-heh, you said semi!”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Stiles rolled over so he could look at his best friend properly, smiling at how the tips of Derek’s ears had gone red with embarrassment. It was a damned shame that Derek was Dream-shy – he and Stiles could go through this whole thing together if that wasn’t the case. “What if your Dream-match is just taking the time to get used to the whole idea? Or maybe they have some huge romantic gesture planned for your birthday and you nosing into all of this could ruin things?”</p><p>“Okay, there is no way in hell I’d be that lucky with my Dream-match – I think I’d be happy for them just not to run away screaming in the other direction! Derek – “ Stiles knew he was whining but he couldn’t help himself. “ – what am I going to do?”</p><p>“You really don’t wanna wait until your birthday?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. HEY! Your Mom’s on the Town Council – she could find out for us, right?” Stiles sat up and crossed his legs, trying to make his eyes as wide as possible as he looked pleadingly at Derek. “Would you ask her for me – <i>please</i>?!”</p><p>“Fine.” Scowling, Derek reached into his backpack and handed a small ring box over to Stiles. “Surprise!”</p><p>For a moment, Stiles was confused but then he recognised the packaging as the official Dream-Match box that was used by <b>all</b> of the most romantic pairs.</p><p>“Holy fuckballs – DEREK?!”</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>